Halloween: Mischief, Detectives and Serial Killers
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: TWO SHOT: Morgead is not a fan of Halloween. he didn't like the costumes or just the general idea of it. Maybe Jez can help him to like Halloween better.


**A/N: I was actually bored and this idea just popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is going to be a two-shot. (: ENJOY!**

**Mischief, detectives and serial killers.**

**Part One**

OOO

Halloween, the festival that was just around the corner, it was also Morgead least favourite time of the year.

He found the idea of dressing up in ridiculous outfits and going around houses for candy was unnecessary. Besides, humans are very predictable in a way, the most common costumes: Vampires, werewolves, angels, celebrities' wannabes, superheroes and anything that is sexy. Morgead used to hang around clubs and he knew that most females usually take this festival to dress sexy and seduce guys.

Every year, Thierry would throw this huge Halloween party at the mansion and it is widely known by everyone, even humans and the creatures of the Night world.

And it was compulsory for Circle Daybreak members to attend it. How much Morgead wished that he could escape it. He rather that he be locked in a room compared to dressing up in some lame costume. I mean, he was already a vampire, wasn't that good enough?

Even though Halloween was not his cup of tea, however, he must admit that he was very curious about what Jez was dressing up as. She had been very secretive about it and wouldn't even let him know anything about it. She wanted it to be a surprise.

The party was just two days away and Morgead haven't even picked his costumes yet. The costumes shops should probably be out of cool costumes by now. And indeed he was right.

Since Jez wouldn't let him know of her costumes, he decided that he would do the same. So the next day, in the afternoon, Morgead went to the –he can't believe he is saying this—mall alone. All the guys had already got their costumes ready and their costumes actually matched their soulmates in a way. Poppy was going as a mermaid, while James was a pirate; Rashel as Cleopatra, Quinn as a mummy. Though, Morgead wasn't sure why didn't Quinn just go as a tomb raider and James as a prince.

'Well I guess they are just trying to be out of the box?' Morgead wondered.

Back in the mall, Morgead entered this tiny costume shop and went to browse the costumes. Yup, there wasn't anything much left. For guys, there were only a few: a grim reaper costume, an English detective costume, a donut costume and a hippie costume.

The grim reaper would be perfect but there was just one downside, it was glittery bright yellow. And most likely it will clash with Jez's hair. She wouldn't be happy if that happened. Another thing was that he didn't want to attend the party looking like some light bulb.

The only choice left was the detective costume. It didn't look bad, and Morgead thought it was kind of cool. It even came with a magnifying glass and a pipe. He assumed he could be the famous detective -Sherlock Holmes.

Morgead biggest concern was that what if it doesn't suit Jez's costume. Since he seriously had nothing else, why not risk it.

So finally the night of the Halloween party arrived. Morgead was in the room with Jez and he hoped he hid the costume well enough and wished she didn't see his costume. There were a few more hours till the party and Morgead was starting to regret a little. He really, really didn't want to go to the party.

Jez seemed to sense his discomfort and plopped down on the bed next to him. She pecked him on the cheek and glanced at his green eyes.

"I know that you don't like Halloween parties but try to enjoy it, for me?" She smiled at her soulmate.

Morgead sighed in defeat, "Fine, as long as you are happy."

"Good Morgy." She rubbed his head, "just one hour and then we can go start a little mischief."

Morgead ears perked up at that. He asked excitedly, "Which is what? Something tells me that you have been planning this for some time."

"Well you caught me." Jez replied and added a mischievous smile, "I have been planning on some…pranks."

Morgead gave it a thought, "Just for fun and revenge?"

"You know me so well."

For once, Morgead couldn't wait till the night. What more, he couldn't wait to see Jez's choice of costume.

OOO

All the guys' daybreakers were sitting in the living room, waiting for their soulmates to get ready. They were all in their respective costumes and some were complaining about the discomfort of the costumes.

"Ugh, these pants are so tight," Ash complained, trying to adjust his pants. He was going as a punkish rock star, with the guitar and all. The guys couldn't help but to laugh at him.

Feeling thankful that he chose the detective costume, Morgead was absolutely comfortable in the costume and in a good mood. He couldn't wait to pull some pranks, especially on Ash and Quinn.

The girls started to appear from the stairs and they all left with their soulmates. Jez was the last one to appear and it was only both of them. Morgead couldn't believe what Jez was dressed as. He almost didn't recognised her if it wasn't for the red hair.

She was wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume. It was light blue with a white apron and a black ribbon. She wore it with a pair of black tights. As usual, she let her fierce red hair down and free. However, there was one thing though. Her costume was covered with splatters of red that looked like blood. Being half vampire, she was pale enough and she even had some on the corner of her face. In her hand, she held a huge knife stained with red.

Jez smiled and yelled, "Surprise!"

Morgead was completely shocked. "Is that knife real?"

"Oh course not, you idiot." She rolled her eyes. "It looked real though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Morgead said, touching the fake knife. "And you are supposed to be…?"

Laughing, she said, "A serial killer. Anyone is a suspect."

"Even Alice?" Morgead said, "But that is really cool."

"Hey, even our costumes kind of matches. The detective who was on the case of a serial killer and finally found out the serial killer was the housemaid all along." Jez concluded and flashed him a victorious smile.

"That is why I love you." Morgead kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Then I bet you are going to love me more when the pranking began."

Then they walked towards the outside pool in the back where the party was held.

Jez kept her promise about the one hour thing. After the guests arrived at the party started, music was blasting trough the stereos and everyone was mingling. There was even a Haunted House and a lot of games.

When everyone was not looking, they sneaked away from the party and hid in the garage to discuss about the plan.

It was time for the real fun to begin.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. It may be a bit boring but the next part is going to be fun. There is where all the actions began. REVIEW! It put a smile to my face. (: xx, Bunpire. **


End file.
